Dans le noir
by little-road
Summary: Rush et Eli sortent de stase alors que le Destinée est au milieu de nul part. Histoire après la fin de la saison 2 (OS)


_Bonjour / Bonsoir à toi cher lecteur !_

 _Un nouvel OS pour Stargate Universe ! Je n'en suis pas forcément dingue (de l'OS) mais je ne suis dit que j'allais le partager quand même._

 _L'histoire se passe après la fin de la saison 2._

 _Les dialogues en italique sont des dialogues en latin._

 _J'espère que cet OS vous plaira._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui traînent._

* * *

 _ **« Dans le noir »**_

Dans un océan obscur, sans étoiles, naviguait un vaisseau.

 _Le Destinée_.

Vestige parmi d'autres d'une civilisation et d'un peuple mort depuis des millénaires.

A son bord dormaient, depuis plusieurs années, des êtres humains venus par accident sur le vaisseau voilà cinq ans.

Le temps n'avait pour eux pas d'importance et aucun impact sur leur physionomie : ils dormaient, plongés dans un sommeil sans rêve, et pas la moindre pensée d'aucune sorte ne venaient les troublés. Un temps suspendu.

Le vaisseau avançait, parcourant l'immensité de cette galaxie qui était devenue très vite hostile pour lui et ses passagers.

En plus du manque de leur monde d'origine et de leurs proches, ils avaient dû affronter la douleur de la perte de membres d'équipage, et la peur de ne pas survivre dans un univers qui leur était inconnu et étrange. Après seulement quelques mois de voyage chaotique, ils leur avaient fallu affronter un ennemi sans égal : des machines robotiques impitoyables. Celles-ci avaient pour seul objectif de les détruire par tous les moyens. Ces machines intelligentes les attendaient devant chaque étoile et devant chaque planète qui avait une porte des étoiles, ce qui rendait impossible le moindre ravitaillement en énergie et en nourriture. Elles étaient un ennemi des plus coriace qui s'adaptait à toutes les situations.

Leur profond sommeil en stase les avait sauvés d'un sort cruel.

Et tandis qu'ils dormaient, le vaisseau poursuivait sa route sans interruption, et filait dans l'obscurité. Et après avoir traversé les étoiles, il entamait sa longue route dans le néant stérile qui séparait cette galaxie de la suivante. Dans le vaisseau tout était calme, et jusqu'ici, rien ne venait troubler le sommeil des passagers ou l'avancé du Destinée.

Mais d'ici peu tout devait changer. Un bouleversement inattendu et en partie bienvenu, mais qui n'empêchera pas le réveil des passagers d'être mouvementé.

-/-

 _L'espace_.

Une immense étendue infinie qui abritait des trésors de vie multiples et incroyables. Du froid sans lumière, l'obscurité opaque et oppressante, à la lumière fabuleuse et étincelante, et la chaleur démesurée.

L'univers n'a pas de limite dans l'émerveillement qu'il nous procure.

Aurore était lumière depuis bien des siècles, sa forme d'énergie pure lui permettait d'aller n'importe où. Elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune limite dans la vie qui était la sienne depuis maintenant dix mille ans.

Elle avait vécu tant de millénaires sur cet autre plan d'existence, là où son peuple avait choisi de vivre pour éviter la mort, en empruntant le chemin de l'ascension.

Une fois cet état atteint, toutes les choses qui sont, qui ont été, ou même qui serons, toutes les facettes de l'univers vous étaient dévoilées.

Aurore n'aurait pas pu faire d'autres choix. Et jamais elle ne l'avait regretté.

 _La vie plutôt que l'annihilation._

Aurore faisait partie de la dernière génération née sur la majestueuse cité d'Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase, avec son frère Janus.

Aujourd'hui, après dix mille ans, une nouvelle mission les attendait : venir en aide aux passagers en difficultés du _Destinée._

Beaucoup d'Anciens voyaient les humains comme des êtres bien inférieurs pour que des êtres tel que Janus et Aurore leur viennent en aide. Mais le frère et la sœur n'étaient pas d'accord avec les autres. Pour eux leur peuple avait fait trop d'erreurs en restant là, sans bouger d'un pouce. Bien que la notion de non-intervention soit le fondement de leur identité, et que cette règle soit compréhensible, ils ne pouvaient faire comme s'ils ne ressentaient rien. C'est pour cette raison que les deux Anciens ont décidé d'intervenir. Ils savaient que l'équipage avait rencontré des problèmes car ils les suivaient depuis leur arrivée à bord du Destiné.

Ce vaisseau avait été construit par toute une génération des leurs voilà près d'un million d'année, et était précédé par des vaisseaux éclaireurs de plus petite taille, traçant la route au plus grand, et déposant des portes des étoiles sur les planètes habitables. Tout ceux-ci fut mis en place après que des scientifiques aient capté un mystérieux message, ou plutôt une trace, une marque venue des origines du temps lui-même. Une preuve de l'existence d'une intelligence à l'origine du temps lui-même.

-/-

Sans prévenir, et avec bruit, le _Destinée_ arrêta brusquement sa course au milieu de nulle part. Deux de ses moteurs VSL étaient défaillants. L'utilisation en continu les avaient peu à peu épuisés, et les deux plus faibles avaient explosés.

Quatre ans après avoir entamé la traversée de la galaxie, le vaisseau était donc là, à l'arrêt, avec aucune planète à porter. Sans aucune intervention les passagers resteraient là, en stase, dans ce vaisseau sans vie, attendant lentement de mourir après plusieurs millénaires.

Leur salut vint d'un heureux concours de circonstances : soudainement deux capsules arrêtèrent de fonctionner délivrant leurs deux occupants qui retrouvèrent alors leur liberté. Autour d'eux les lumières clignotaient et le couloir en face était plongé dans le noir.

Car si l'arrêt brutal du vaisseau était dû à une grave panne de moteur, d'autres défaillances étaient nées dans divers systèmes, et dans plusieurs parties du vaisseau.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rush à Eli en sortant de sa capsule.

-Je ne suis pas responsable ! affirma Eli en levant les mains.

-Je suis content de vous voir en vie monsieur Wallace, déclara Rush.

-Apparemment il y a une baisse de puissance dans tous les systèmes, répondit Eli penché sur la console de contrôle des capsules. C'est la folie.

-Et il n'y a rien aux alentours, ni planètes, ni porte, ajouta Rush

-On a voyagé plus longtemps que prévu, dit Eli en fonçant les sourcils

Rush, qui avait fait quelques pas, poussa un soupir d'agacement. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme cela qu'il avait imaginer son réveil. La situation était grave, et leur plan pour échapper à leurs ennemis allait prendre une tournure dramatique s'ils ne faisaient rien.

-Combien de temps en plus ? demanda Rush après un moment

-Une année, répondit Eli, en tout nous avons passé quatre ans en VSL.

-Combien nous reste-t-il de puissance ?

\- Très peu. Peut-être assez pour trois jours si on ne réveil personne d'autre. C'est insensé.

\- Ce vaisseau est vieux Eli. Réussir ce que nous avons fait tient déjà du miracle.

-Mais nous n'avons pas réussi, souffla Eli, après un moment de silence il ajouta : il faut prévenir la Terre.

-Tu as raison, c'est la première chose à faire, admis Rush.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la salle dédiée aux communications, en passant devant les autres capsules toujours en fonctionnement. Il n'y avait aucune autre source de lumière mise à part celle des lampes de poche qu'Eli avaient laissées dans la salle au cas où. Le vaisseau était aussi vide qu'à leur arrivée il y a cinq ans.

-On devrait aller voir à la salle de contrôle, dit Eli à l'intersection de deux couloirs, elle est juste là-bas, ajouta Eli en désignant le passage à leur droite.

-Pour être sûr d'être sorti du champ d'action des drones, compris Rush

Une fois dans la salle, et pour leur malchance, ils constatèrent qu'aucune console était allumée.

-C'est pas vrai ! cria Rush en tapant sur une console.

-La poisse jusqu'au bout, dit Eli amère. J'aurais préféré ne pas me réveiller. On prévient la terre et je retourne dans ma capsule. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

En silence Eli et Rush reprirent leur chemin en sens inverse, mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas, qu'une source lumineuse intense les fit se retourner. Avec surprise ils virent deux êtres humains face à eux, apparus comme par magie.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eli

-Des Anciens, souffla Rush

-Effectivement nous sommes des Anciens, répondit l'homme en face d'eux.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit la femme à côté de lui, nous sommes là pour vous venir en aide. Je suis Aurore et voici mon frère Janus.

-Comment ? demanda Eli

-Nous vous suivons depuis longtemps, répondit Aurore en s'éloignant.

Elle posa sa paume sur une cloison de la pièce et les lumières s'allumèrent. Elle posa son autre main, ferma les yeux et expira. Progressivement les murs changèrent d'aspect, et l'action des millénaires disparu. C'était comme si la salle avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine en quelques secondes.

-Il nous faudra réparer les moteurs Janus, dit Aurore en ouvrant les yeux. Par chance il y a deux robots à bord.

-Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Rush interloqué.

-Dans notre état nous pouvons interagir avec ce vaisseau sans interface, expliqua l'Ancienne. Ce vaisseau est presque humain vous savez.

-C'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon réveil, dit Eli les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. C'est dingue !

 _-Je sens trois présences Janus_ , dit Aurore en ancien

 _-Je les sens aussi, il s'agit de deux femmes et d'un homme. Nous verrons cela plus tard, ce vaisseau va sombrer si nous ne faisons rien._

Rush et Eli se regardèrent en comprenant à moitié les paroles des deux Anciens. Quand ils sortirent de la pièce pour faire leur travail, Rush prit la parole :

-Je crois qu'ils parlaient de Franklin, d'Amanda et de Ginn

-Ils peuvent le savoir aussi ?

-Ils peuvent tout savoir Eli.

Eli et Rush accompagnait les deux anciens les aidant dans les réparations, et apprenant aussi à leur contacte. Ils s'affairaient dans tout le vaisseau, réparant sans cesse, les murs, les circuits électriques, les conduits. Janus et Aurore, du fait de leur état pouvaient aller où bon leur semblait, qu'il ait de l'air ou non. Très vite le vaisseau eu bien meilleure allure, et suffisamment d'énergie pour finir son trajet jusqu'à la prochaine étoile. Il ne leur restait plus que la question des esprits de Ginn, Amanda et Franklin à régler.

Sur le chemin qui les menait à la salle du fauteuil, Eli ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit :

-Dites, vous avez d'autres pouvoirs ? demanda Eli aux Anciens

-Vous voulez dire des capacités spéciales du fait de l'ascension ? demanda Aurore

-Il m'a semblé avoir vu quelque part que vous pouviez guérir les gens, lui répondit Eli

-Effectivement nous pouvons guérir les gens, confirma Janus avec un sourire

-Pourquoi êtes-vous malade ? s'inquiéta Aurore en s'arrêtant

-Non, non pas moi, mais deux autres personnes en stase le sont, répondit le jeune homme, je me demandais si ce serait possible de les aider. Je sais que vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, mais ce serait vraiment gentil pour elles.

-Et bien allons voir ! dit Aurore avec un sourire enthousiaste.

-On ne va pas à la salle du fauteuil ? interrogea Rush

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, commença Janus, pour les esprits présents dans le vaisseau ça va être une tâche très complexe, et je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Il vaut mieux nous occuper du plus simple, si j'ose dire, avant le reste.

Pour Eli et Rush ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, ou pas complètement. Les deux femmes qu'ils aimaient resterait sans doute éternellement dans les circuits informatiques du vaisseau, sans d'autres moyen d'existence. S'ils étaient contents pour TJ et Lisa, ils n'en avaient pas moins le cœur lourd.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle des capsules où Lisa et TJ étaient toujours en stase. Aurore et Janus les observèrent de près durant de longues minutes puis ils se tournèrent vers les deux scientifiques.

-Il faut les sortir toutes les deux de stase, si vous voulez qu'on les soigne, déclara Janus

Sans aucune hésitation Eli désactiva les deux capsules. Comme pour lui et Rush la glace libéra rapidement ses occupantes.

-Eli, appela TJ en ouvrant les yeux, qui sont ces personnes ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Eli en allant vers elle, ce sont des Anciens, et ils vont te guérir.

-Me guérir ? répéta TJ

-Cela ne vous causera aucune douleur, rassura Aurore. Eli et Rush nous ont parlé de votre maladie, et nous pouvons vous soignez très vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? demanda TJ rassurée

\- Avancez vous vers moi, lui répondit Aurore doucement

\- Qui est là ? demanda Lisa

-Ne t'en fait pas Lisa je suis là, la rassura immédiatement Eli

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit le jeune homme, mais nous pouvons te soigner.

-Venez vers moi, dit Janus en prenant les mains de Lisa doucement.

Puis il apposa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Lisa senti une douce chaleur envahir son crâne. Et puis, après quelques minutes, elle vit la lumière autour d'elle à travers ses paupières. Alors lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle se tenait un homme grand, les cheveux bruns, un sourire aux lèvres, et à côté de lui Eli qui attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose avec une grande impatience.

-Eli c'est bien toi je ne rêve pas ? demanda Lisa émue

-Oui c'est bien moi ! s'écria Eli en riant.

Pendant ce temps Aurore avait soignée tout aussi vite TJ. Celle-ci avait dû s'allonger à même le sol, et se relevait doucement. Elle était un peu sceptique.

-Qui me dit que je suis bien guérie ? Je n'ai aucuns symptômes.

-Croyez-moi Tamara, vous êtes guérie, lui répondit Aurore, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, tout va bien se passer.

-Désolé Tamara mais il va falloir que vous retourniez en stase, nous n'avons pas finit notre route, déclara Rush

-Combien de temps encore ?

-Quelques mois tout au plus, lui répondit Janus.

Tamara retourna alors dans sa capsule, et murmura à Aurore :

-Merci, pour tout.

Pour toute réponse Aurore lui sourit. Puis TJ ferma les yeux et Rush activa la capsule. Pendant ce temps Eli promis à Lisa de tout lui expliquer dès qu'ils seraient arrivés à destination. Après lui avoir juré que oui, elle retourna à son tour dans sa capsule.

-J'ai hâte de revoir les étoiles, dit-elle à Eli.

Puis à son tour elle ferma les yeux. Eli et Rush se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls avec les deux Anciens.

-Allons voir la salle du fauteuil, proposa Janus.

Le petit groupe reparti alors dans les couloirs du vaisseau vers la fameuse salle. Eli et Rush était naturellement un peu tendu. Ils espéraient, même si c'était un espoir de fou, que deux Anciens pourraient faire quelque chose, si ce n'est un miracle, pour Amanda et Ginn, sans oublier Franklin.

Aussitôt arrivés dans la salle Aurore et Janus se penchèrent sur les consoles de contrôle, bien différentes de celles qu'ils connaissaient sur Atlantis, mais aussi d'une conception plus simple. Après un petit moment le verdict tomba comme un couperet :

-Je ne vois pas de solution, je suis désolé, déclara Janus d'une voix grave.

-Je n'en vois pas non plus, ajouta Aurore, ces personnes sont maintenant des programmes informatiques. Il n'y a rien à faire.

-Mais ce sont des esprits humains ! s'exclama Rush, ce ne sont pas des réplicateurs !

-Nous le savons, dit Janus calmement, mais sans corps l'ascension est impossible. Mais leur esprit est toujours là, et il restera toujours.

-Je sais que vous êtes déçus, leur dit Aurore, mais vous avez un voyage à achever. Et ces esprits qui vous sont précieux vous accompagnerons toujours.

Sans mot dire ils quittèrent la salle pour se diriger vers les capsules de stase. Pour Rush et Eli cette nouvelle était difficile à digérer. Mais ils gardaient l'espoir, qu'un jour peut-être, ils trouveront comment leurs redonner vie en leur offrant un nouveau corps.

Avant de retourner aux capsules, Eli et Rush allèrent à la salle des communications. Ils devaient absolument donner de leurs nouvelles à la Terre, où le commandement devait être mort d'inquiétude. Ils apprirent alors que les relations diplomatiques avec la planète Langara étaient définitivement rompues, rendant un ravitaillement dans un avenir proche impossible. Cet événement expliquait aussi pourquoi aucune autre équipe n'était venue par la porte durant leur sommeil. Néanmoins, si la recherche d'une planète pour activer le neuvième chevron était leur priorité, il leur faudrait attendre des années avant d'avoir une quelconque aide de la Terre. Une nouvelle déception donc pour Eli et Rush qui commençait à se dire qu'ils devraient se débrouiller seuls jusqu'à la fin, s'il y en avait une, du voyage.

-Merci à vous d'avoir réparer le vaisseau, dit Rush, en arrivant dans la salle, honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que l'on aurait fait sinon.

-Ne nous remercier pas, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait faire rien de plus, déclara Janus.

-Et ne vous leurrer pas, de nombreuses épreuves vous attendent, compléta Aurore.

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, les deux anciens disparurent. Eli et Rush reprirent alors leur voyage brutalement interrompu quelques heures auparavant.

Le vaisseau finit son long voyage et sorti de VSL à peine quelques mois plus tard.

Tout près il y avait une planète habitable idéale pour chercher de la nourriture. Les passagers allaient enfin pouvoir prendre un bol d'air frais après plus de quatre ans de stase.

En orbite autour de la planète il y avait un vaisseau immobile. Serait-ce une nouvelle épreuve comme l'avait prophétisé Aurore ?

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _Alors vos avis sur cet OS ?_

 _Comment vous imaginez la fin vous ?_

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Little-road_


End file.
